


A Journey

by Fox_Tyden



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Tyden/pseuds/Fox_Tyden
Summary: Esta historia la he tenido en la mente durante un buen tiempo (asi como otros trabajos aqui que he dejado inconclusos...), pero gracias al COVID me he quedado sin trabajo un vez mas... ah que mierda. Bueno, necesito algo con que despejarme mientras consigo algo mas.Sin mas, esta historia es el primer juego y la travesia del "chosen undead" para re-encender la first flame.Tengo que añadir que este sera como un gameplay, osea que puede que no toque partes del juego, completar historias, etc. y que hare una combinacion de ingles - español, mas aparte un amasijo de dialogos originales con unos propios.From Software, Namco Bandai Games, please don't sue me.





	A Journey

Nada.  
Absolutamente nada.  
Cada vez que intentaba recordar su nombre le dolía su cabeza y no lograba siquiera recordar una letra de lo que fue su nombre.  
El no muerto se encontraba observando el reflejo del sol en la sucia charca de agua en el centro de su celda mientras hacia lo único que podia hacer. Recordar. O al menos eso intentaba.  
Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos borrosos y alterados, y se había dado cuenta de que entre mas tiempo pasaba, mas torcidos y difusos se hacían. Hambre, soledad, abandono, un niño recorriendo las calles en búsqueda de algo que comer, el mismo niño robando fruta en el mercado, un adolescente apuñalando a un ebrio mientras rebuscaba el los bolsillos de este, un hombre torturando a una joven para que esta le diera información, y nada mas.  
Se había dado cuenta que su nombre había desaparecido de sus memorias cuando en un momento de ocio al recorrer los muros de su celda con una mano y, en la oscuridad, esta encontró un ladrillo con un grabado que decía solamente "¿quien soy?" y desde ese entonces todos los días se hacia esa misma pregunta, recorriendo todas sus memorias, y sin respuesta alguna.  
Había un solo recuerdo del que estaba seguro que estaba intacto y ese era el día de su muerte y el inicio de su nueva vida como "no muerto"  
Una noche lluviosa y fría, el frio y húmedo tacto de la piedra a su espalda lo tranquilizaba. Estaba esperando.  
La calma se convertía lentamente en modorra y cuando estaba apunto de caer dormido un sonido le llego, el mismo que estaba esperando desde hace horas.  
Asomo solo lo suficiente para poder ver los caballos y sus jinetes que se acercaban por el camino que el vigilaba. Tenia un par de minutos antes de que llegaran a su trampa. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo mientras estrujaba su ballesta con ambas manos, nuevamente esperaba un sonido. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad escucho el bramido de los caballos y un grito ahogado de un hombre al caer al suelo. Rápidamente salió de su escondite y ágilmente apunto y disparo su ballesta al segundo hombre quien cayo al suelo luego de recibir   
  


WIP


End file.
